Meeting Them
by Jedhev
Summary: Before Percy started Camp. What was our favourite couples reactions to each other. Traite. Charlena(?). Lubeth. Percabeth (If you squint). Just a plot bunny at school :) Read and Reveiw if you have time.


**Disclaimer: So I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do own a headache though. If anyone cares :) And I have to see Pickle (A boy) next :( practically gonna die. Anyway. I am rambling. On with the story!**

**Meeting Them**

She snuck out of her room. A backpack slung over her shoulder. Walking silently down the stairs she went to her dad's toolbox under the stairs. She pulled out a hammer and walked to the door. Slipping out silently, she began walking down the street. She couldn't rest until she escaped the cold biting wind that chilled her to the bones. Her grey eyes were wide and fearful. Her small body was dressed in her flannel pyjamas. She began to run, her legs were soon burning with pain and tired and weary. She stopped and dug for her pocket money. It wasn't much but she wouldn't steal off her own dad.

She was soon out of town. Her backpack had been destroyed a few days ago and she was living on crumbs of food. Her blonde hair was dirty and her face and pyjamas were smeared with grime. She choked back a sob as she carried on running. Her small hand clutched the hammer.  
"Mummy. Please help" she whimpered as she crawled into an alley way. She was hopelessly lost. Her dad didn't miss her, of that she was sure. She crawled behind a piece of tin and huddled up to keep warm. Then as she awoke from a fitful sleep she looked up. Her intelligent grey eyes scanning the tin. She heard cautious footsteps and the tin shook. She grabbed her hammer and prepared to spring. The tin was ripped away and she jumped.

She looked at the boy. His blond hair and lovely face. She smiled when he praised her, calling her intelligent. At first he was like her older brother. Then he was her crush. Or so she thought. The Son of Poseidon helped her realise that.

He looked at his twin. Their brown hair falling into their eyes. He helped his brother pack a bag then walked to the door only to find it locked.  
"Damn Mother" he spat angrily and then pulled the window open.  
"Climbing out the window" His brother said with a raised eyebrow  
"Of course Connor" he grinned  
"Can I go first?" Connor asked "Please Travis"  
"Course" Travis said. He threw both backpacks down, they landed on their stepfathers prize roses  
"Oops" Connor grinned at him. He grinned back. Identical mischievous grins that had them branded troublemakers. Connor climbed onto the windowsill and slipped down. His feet finding gaps in the climbing plants that covered the walls of the house. Travis looked towards the door then began climbing down. They both reached the bottom safely and grabbed their bags before leaping over the garden fence and running down the road. They high fived when they stopped for the night, Travis pulling a tent out his bag. They set it up and then ate supper.

They travelled for days. Stealing money, credit cards, anything they could get their hands on. The 8 year old twins sighed and broke into a warehouse. They grabbed food before climbing up the ceiling and falling asleep. Travis awoke to Connors scream. He saw Connor falling off the edge and through the air.  
"Connor" Travis screamed in terror. Not his brother. Suddenly a pair of wings unfolded from his shoes and began flapping. Connor flew around the room.  
"Wooooooo" he screamed in excitement. Travis grinned at is brother as he landed next to him. Then a flash and the twins shielded their eyes. A man was standing on the little platform. He looked at them and smiled.  
"Hello Travis, Connor" he said  
"Uh… Hi" Travis said and looked at Connor

"You don't know who I am do you?" he asked  
"A guy?" Connor guessed  
"I'm your father" the man replied  
"Cool!" Travis said "Hey, can you teach us how to do that flash thingy?"  
"You two are not Gods" the man said  
"Who exactly are you?" Travis asked him  
"Hermes. God of Travellers, Messengers and Thieves"  
"Yes! We are related to the God of thieves" Connor said and he and Travis grinned. Hermes smiled at them. Maybe they weren't his favourite children but they were pretty close.  
"So dad" Connor began  
"Whatcha wanting?" Travis finished  
"You two safe. Go to camp half blood" here he handed them a card. "Goodbye"  
"Bye!" the two boys said in unison  
"Wait. To activate your flying shoes, say Maia!, that will start them flying and then stop them" Hermes said. He smiled at his boys and then began to glow. The two averted their eyes as a flash of light appeared then died. They then looked at each other and grinned their identical mischievous smiles.  
"Maia!" they both shouted. They began to fly.

They reached the camp a few days later and were claimed by Hermes that night. The Cabin leader, Luke welcomed them and found them a bed. Travis and Connor walked out the Cabin to the strawberry fields. They began to eat them.  
"Oi you" a girl walked up to them, her brown hair was pulled away from her face and her green eyes sparkled with anger.  
"Well hello" Connor said and smiled at her  
"Keep off my strawberries" she replied and chased them around the strawberry fields.

Later that night Travis turned to Connor  
"What Cabin is she in?" he asked his brother  
"Demeter" Connor replied sleepily  
"I know who we're gonna prank now" Travis said. Happy thoughts of pranking the girl filled the boy's dreams that night.

Silena watched as her dad made his chocolates. She smiled at him and skipped up to him.  
"Hello baby girl" he swung her around. She grinned and he produced a bag. She pulled out a soft cashmere jumper  
"Daddy it's beautiful" she said softly and kissed his cheek.  
"Camp tomorrow. Excited?" he asked her  
"I'm all packed" she replied  
"Good" he said then handed her a chocolate.  
"Thank you daddy" she said and skipped inside while eating the truffle.

The next morning she woke early and checked her pink suitcases. The purple top she wore was fitted and her jeans were designer. Her dad never failed to spoil her, but he was rich. He could afford it. She wondered about her mother. Her dad said she was a very beautiful lady. He said that Silena was just like her mother, beautiful and intelligent and kind. Silena thought she was like her dad, but she was beautiful.

Silena pulled her long hair out of her jumper and pulled a bag up the hill. Her dad carried the other two with much panting. They reached the top and he hugged her.  
"Have fun baby girl. Message me at the end of the summer, to tell me if you want to stay or not. I love you baby girl" he said. She smiled and waved him off before turning to her cases. She dragged then all down the hill and looked around. She was sure those horses had wings.

She was amazed. She had just found out she was a demigod. Then her mother had claimed her. A daughter of Aphrodite. She smiled as Chiron the centaur showed her around the camp. Then they came to the Cabin's she looked at them all but they came to Cabin 9 and suddenly the door opened and a big African American kid ran out behind the others.  
"It's gonna blow Chiron" he yelled and pushed everyone away from it. Silena felt the ground against her face and looked up to see the windows of the Cabin blow out. The big kid then stood up. Helping everyone else in his Cabin. He held out a hand to her and she took it gratefully.  
"Beckendorf" he said  
"Silena" she replied smiling slightly before Chiron led her to her new home.

**AN**

**Hello amazing people!**

**So I have another story out :O Wow, I know. I am back at school after being ill. I have a headache now but hey, I wanted to finish this. I had two free periods today (I'm in sixth form) so I thought I would write a new story and this came to mind. Hope you like it guys.**

**Love you all**

**Jedhev xxx**


End file.
